<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Star Wars: Clone Wars Gambit: Chance by CarpeDiem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920389">Star Wars: Clone Wars Gambit: Chance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarpeDiem/pseuds/CarpeDiem'>CarpeDiem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fix-It, Frottage, Happy Ending, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan mentions he had feelings for Qui-Gon, Padmé is okay with sharing Anakin with Obi-Wan, Polyamory, Self-sacrificing Obi-Wan Kenobi, Star Wars: Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth and Siege spoilers, perceptive Padmé, they talk because they think they are going to die</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:02:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarpeDiem/pseuds/CarpeDiem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped in a compartment that is slowly filling with toxic smoke, Obi-Wan and Anakin know that they are going to die. Confessions are made and secrets are revealed, because it doesn’t matter anymore does it? Things get complicated however, when against all odds Obi-Wan and Anakin are rescued and they do in fact survive. </p><p>This story turns AU just before the end of “Star Wars: Clone Wars Gambit: Siege.” Knowledge about the novels “Star Wars: Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth and Siege” is not required though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is a sequel to the novels “Star Wars: Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth” and “Star Wars: Clone Wars Gambit: Siege” and turns AU just before the end of “Star Wars: Clone Wars Gambit: Siege.”</p><p>I’ve taken liberties and placed the Rako Hardeen Clone Wars arc before those two novels. Both events happened in 21 BBY so I think that’s alright. </p><p>If you want to read that story, but haven’t read the two novels here is a short summary. There will be spoilers, so you have been warned:</p><blockquote>
  <p> General Lok Durd has kidnapped the scientist Bant'ena Fhernan to create a bioweapon on the Outer Rim planet Lanteeb using the mineral damotite, which is highly poisonous in its natural form. Anakin and Obi-Wan volunteer to investigate and are sent undercover to Lanteeb. When their mission goes awry, they hide in the mining village Torbel. After they are forced to reveal their identities to the villagers when their storm-shield fails during a storm of radioactive theta particles, the villagers allow them to stay. General Durd has meanwhile sent his droid army to Trobel and Anakin manages to modify the storm-shield to keep them at bay. </p>
  <p>Waiting for the Republic forces to arrive, Anakin exhausts himself by trying to keep the shield generators of Torbel running and Obi-Wan uses the last of his reserves while trying to heal Torbel’s villagers from the damotite poisoning caused by a fire during the storm, where the ancient power plant running on liquid damotite, had partly exploded. Obi-Wan gets help from a little girl called Greti who is extremely Force sensitive, but too old to be trained at the Temple. </p>
  <p>Meanwhile General Durd uses the bioweapon too attack Chandrila with devastating effects. Too afraid for their own planets as long as there is no antidote, Padmé’s and Bail Organa’s efforts to raise a civilian fleet fail and when the battle group, only consisting of a few republic war ships, arrives at Lanteeb, they have no means to break the blockade on the planet that General Grievous has erected.</p>
  <p>When Master Taria Damsin, a close friend of Obi-Wan, is sent to Torbel to aid Anakin and Obi-Wan, Anakin witnesses a moment of intimacy between Obi-Wan and Taria and accuses Obi-Wan of being in love with her. They argue, but Obi-Wan replies that while he loves Taria, he has never been in love with her, and that was enough for him. </p>
  <p>After they use the communicator that Taria brought with her to send a sample of a native plant that the village healer successfully uses to treat damotite poisoning to Master Windu on Indomitable, Dr. Netzl, a friend of Bail Organa, manages to create an antidote for the bioweapon and with the additional ships of the civilian fleet, the republic ships attack the blockade. At the same time however, the shield protecting Torbel from the droid army fails and Obi-Wan, Anakin, Taria and the villagers begin to fight for their lives. </p>
</blockquote>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>&lt;&lt; Lanteeb, village of Torbel, damaged powerplant &gt;&gt;</em>
</p><p>When their eyes met, they knew that there wouldn’t be any miraculous escapes this time. </p><p>Anakin and Obi-Wan had managed to seal the door to their current compartment of the power plant, so no one else would come into contact with the greenish damotite smoke that was slowly filling the room around them. </p><p>As far as they could tell the power plant was still operational and running. With the shield down it didn’t make a difference , but even with the depleted reserves of damotite left an explosion within the powerplant would surely kill everyone in the vicinity and blow up the mine, where most of the villagers were still hiding. And even if anyone survived an explosion like that, the acrid green smoke would make sure they died of damotite poisoning within a few days. But that wasn’t  going to happen, and that was all that mattered right now.</p><p>Anakin was lying on his back on the hard metal floor completely exhausted. Just like Obi-Wan, who was lying next to him, he was incapable of moving any more. With every breath they took the damotite smoke filled their lungs. The thick green fog was slowly swirling around the dirty industrial lamp on the wall above them, and even though the smoke was mostly concentrated near the ceiling, it became harder to breathe with every passing second.</p><p>Obi-Wan was coughing badly, but he tried suppressing it. When he saw that Anakin was still watching him he smiled faintly.</p><p>“I’m fine.”</p><p>“No, you’re not,” Anakin said mercilessly. </p><p>Obi-Wan closed his eyes for a moment. “No, I’m not,” he finally admitted quietly.  </p><p>They looked at each other for another long moment, still trying to deal with the fact that they were going to die here. Even if the Clones, Master Windu and Ahsoka on Indominable managed to break through the blockade in time and save Torbel’s villagers, it would still be too late for Anakin and Obi-Wan. </p><p>Anakin took a shallow breath and his thoughts wandered to Padmé. His angel. The worst thing about dying on this Force forsaken planet was that he would never see her again. Tears welled up in his eyes and he wished that he had time to say goodbye and tell her how much he loved her one last time. </p><p>Blinking the tears away, Anakin knew that there was something else he could do though. He remembered his earlier argument with Obi-Wan, just before the critical malfunction in the powerplant, and even if he couldn’t say goodbye to Padmé, he could make things right with Obi-Wan.</p><p>“I’m sorry about Master Damsin,” Anakin said quietly, his voice rough from the smoke. “About what I said earlier.” </p><p>From the corner of his eye Anakin could see Obi-Wan shaking his head slightly. “No, Anakin. I’m the one who’s sorry.” 	</p><p>“Obi-Wan you don’t have to apologize…”</p><p>“Please, let me finish,” Obi-Wan interrupted faintly. “Since this is it, the least I can do is be honest with you.” </p><p>Anakin frowned. That could only mean one thing. “So you were in love with Taria Damsin.”</p><p>To his surprise, Obi-Wan shook his head once again. “No. I loved her dearly, but I was never in love with her, that much was true.” Obi-Wan took a few shallow breaths. “The reason why my feelings for Taria were never more than deep affection was that when we met my heart had already belonged to someone else.”</p><p>Hearing that his Master, the serene and always in-control-of-himself Negotiator, had been in love with someone and therefore had  broken the Code, should have bothered Anakin more than it did, but  he didn’t see the point in being angry with Obi-Wan when they were both about to die soon anyway.   </p><p>“Duchess Satine of Mandalore?” Anakin guessed, because that was the first name that came to mind.  </p><p>But Obi-Wan shook his head once more. “No, not Satine. Qui-Gon.” </p><p>It took a moment for the words to sink in. “What?”  </p><p>A sad smile appeared on Obi-Wan’s lips. “Yeah, I was in love with my Master. Had been since I was  old enough to realize what love truly is.” </p><p>Anakin was still having a hard time wrapping his head around that. “So you two were…?” </p><p>“No, we weren’t,” Obi-Wan answered with a sigh. “It was never like that. I made sure Qui-Gon never noticed my feelings for him. And I certainly never acted on them. At first I thought that maybe I could learn to overcome them, but the more I tried, the more I realized that I couldn’t. Releasing them into the Force just didn’t work. I knew that nothing could ever happen between us though. The Code forbids such a form of attachment and he was my Master after all. I told myself that I was content with being his Padawan, his friend. And somehow I was. But sometimes I entertained the idea that once I was knighted there could be a chance that we…” Obi-Wan didn’t finish the sentence. “But that never happened.” </p><p>Anakin could hear the sadness in Obi-Wan’s voice, but also his resignation, and he couldn’t even begin to imagine what it must have been like to be in love with someone for years and to know that nothing could ever come of it. He remembered the feeling of being torn apart when Padmé had rejected him on Naboo and the thought of living with that feeling for years was unthinkable. </p><p>After a moment of silence Obi-Wan continued, his voice even rougher than before. “I’m sorry Anakin. I’m a hypocrite. I know that. Telling you not to become attached, following the Code when I couldn’t do it myself. But I wanted you to succeed where I couldn’t. And I knew that once you had entered into a relationship with Padmé, there would be no coming back. You are the Chosen One. You are destined to be a great Jedi, and allowing your feelings for Padmé to deepen could only have ended in disaster for both of you, so it was…”</p><p>“We’re married.” </p><p>Anakin didn’t look at Obi-Wan, he couldn’t bear to.. Except for the whirring of the powerplant around them there was utter silence. Taking a deep breath Anakin continued.</p><p>“Padmé and I have been married for close to a year now. When I accompanied  her back to Naboo in order to tell her that we couldn’t be in a relationship we got married instead.” </p><p>Anakin closed his eyes. He knew that Obi-Wan had always believed in him and had always tried his best to guide Anakin on his path to becoming a Jedi. And now Anakin had revealed to Obi-Wan what a colossal failure his former Padawan truly was.</p><p>“Oh, Anakin.” </p><p>“I know, I know,” Anakin immediately said, already feeling horrible. “It doesn’t matter now anymore, does it? We’re going to die here. So you can hold your breath and spare me the lecture.” </p><p>“I’m so sorry Anakin,” Obi-Wan said however. “I failed you, in every possible way. If I hadn’t  been such a failure myself I could have been a better teacher to you and maybe I could have…”</p><p>“Don’t you dare to make this about yourself!” Anakin said, feeling anger rising inside of him and the harsh words made him cough. Everything hurt and his throat felt like he had swallowed sand. It took a few seconds until he was able to speak again and though it hurt, he needed to continue. “It wasn’t your fault that I broke the Code, Obi-Wan. I love Padmé with all my heart. There’s nothing wrong with that. I can feel it in the Force when we’re together. It sings around us. What we have, what we feel for each other can’t be wrong. No matter what the Code says. And I’m not sorry for what I did. I’m just sorry that I never told you. I thought you wouldn’t understand.” </p><p>Anakin turned his head slightly, looking at Obi-Wan defiantly. </p><p>“It’s alright Anakin. You had no reason to think otherwise,” Obi-Wan answered softly. “For all you knew, I would have reported you to the Council.”</p><p>“Would you have?” Anakin wanted to hit himself for asking, but the words left his mouth before he could stop them. </p><p>“I want to say ‘no’,” Obi-Wan began. “But honestly? I’m glad that we don’t have to find out.” </p><p>At least Obi-Wan was being honest with him. Anakin let out a small huff, but his throat didn’t like that at all. He had to cough several times and pressed his eyes together. When the coughing had subsided again, he lay on the floor even more exhausted than before. Even breathing took almost too much effort. Telling Obi-Wan the truth had felt right though and it wasn’t like Obi-Wan could ever tell anyone.</p><p>“Well then,” Anakin said a few moments later, after having made up his mind. “Since we’re being honest with each other and it’s only a matter of hours until we die of damotite poisoning, I can tell you the other secret as well.“</p><p>“I’m all ears,” Obi-Wan replied and Anakin could hear the cynical smile in his Master’s voice. </p><p>It was hard for Anakin to continue, but he felt that this was something he had to do. “When my mum died on Tatoooine, she had been kidnapped by Tusken raiders. They had held her captive for weeks, torturing her. I thought I could save her, but I was too late. She was still conscious when I found her though and she recognized me and said that she was so proud of me. Then she died in my arms and I became so angry. Angry at myself that I hadn’t managed to find her sooner, that I had left her on Tatooine in the first place. I hated myself for it and I hated that stupid planet and I hated the Tuskens that had murdered my mother. And I killed them for it. Every last one of them. I slaughtered the whole village, men, women and children. Until there was no one left.”</p><p>His voice broke on the last words, and the memory of that day made tears well up in his eyes once again, though he wasn’t sure if the tears were born of grief or of anger. </p><p>When Obi-Wan spoke his voice was hoarse and full of sorrow. “I am so, so sorry Anakin.”</p><p>“It wasn’t your fault,” Anakin said weakly, blinking the tears away. “I didn’t tell you about my dreams.” </p><p>“Because you didn’t trust me enough,” Obi-Wan replied with a hoarse sigh. “I should have made sure that you knew that you could always come to me. That I would always be there for you.” </p><p>Anakin shook his head, closing his eyes. “It doesn’t matter. Maybe it’s for the best. I gave in to the darkness. It was so easy. And it felt incredible. I felt powerful, invincible. You were right. You and the Council. I am dangerous.” </p><p>“I never said that,” Obi-Wan answered, equal parts surprised and confused. </p><p>Without opening his eyes Anakin continued. “I heard you talking to Qui-Gon that day on the landing platform, before we accompanied Padmé back to Naboo. I was standing right behind you with Artoo when you said it. I know that you never wanted to train me. You never said anything after Qui-Gon had died though and then you defended me in front of the Council so I didn’t bring it up.” </p><p>“I defended you because soon after that I found out that I had been a fool to judge you on things I didn’t understand,” Obi-Wan said tiredly. “What you did on Tatooine was wrong. Killing those Tuskens was wrong. But I won’t judge you for it, because I know how easy it is to give in to the Dark Side.” </p><p>Opening his eyes again, Anakin looked at Obi-Wan with a frown. “What are you talking about?”</p><p>It was  a long time before Obi-Wan answered. “When I saw that Zabrak plunging his lightsaber through Qui-Gon’s chest, I knew that he wouldn’t survive a wound like that. And the Zabrak grinned, looking at me as Qui-Gon crumbled to the floor. I felt so much pain and anguish and hate and I let myself be swept away. I grasped for it and I reveled in it because it promised me revenge. And I let it fuel me into killing the Sith. Qui-Gon died in my arms, telling me that I should train you. And I promised him that I would. It was his last wish that you would become a Jedi. I think Yoda knew what I had done that day, maybe that was the reason he refused to let me train you at first. I don’t know.” </p><p>Anakin didn’t know what to say. He had thought that he had been the only one keeping secrets. Apparently he had been wrong. “I had no idea.” </p><p>“Of course not,” Obi-Wan answered with a forlorn smile. “I made sure no one ever suspected anything, that my emotions would never get the better of me ever again. I worked so hard at only projecting serenity and never letting anyone see how easy it was for me to become attached. Because it had always been so very easy. First Qui-Gon and then…”</p><p>Obi-Wan closed his eyes and made a grimace as if he had just said something that he hadn’t wanted to say. Anakin’s brows furrowed. </p><p>“And then who?”</p><p>Obi-Wan didn’t look at him while shaking his head slightly. “It doesn’t matter anymore.”</p><p>Suddenly, Anakin felt angry. He had bared his very soul to Obi-Wan and even though Obi-Wan had told him some things in return, there was still something he was holding back. </p><p>“So we’re back where we started,” Anakin huffed. “Despite everything I just told you, you’re still keeping things from me, because you don’t trust me. Just like you didn’t trust me when you decided to fake your own death and let me stand beside your funeral pyre while you became Rako Hardeen.” </p><p>Anakin’s voice broke and he had to start coughing again. His throat burned like fire and when he finally managed to stop coughing there were tears in his eyes. </p><p>“I’m sorry Anakin,” Obi-Wan said once again.</p><p>Anakin didn’t look at him. “Yeah whatever.”</p><p>Obi-Wan didn’t say anything else and Anakin tried to convince himself that despite everything they had shared before, it didn’t matter anymore, because as Obi-Wan had said: They were going to die here.</p><p>“It’s you.”</p><p>Obi-Wan’s voice had been so quiet that Anakin wasn’t sure he had heard correctly. Besides, the damotite smoke in the small compartment had nearly reached them and Anakin had started to feel dizzy. </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“It’s you, Anakin,” Obi-Wan repeated. “I love you. After Qui-Gon’s death you had been my reason to get up in the morning instead of succumbing to my grief. You became everything to me and that feeling only grew stronger over the years. And then one day I noticed that you weren’t a boy any longer. You had become a young man, beautiful, smart, loyal and so compassionate. And I realized that I had fallen in love you with.”</p><p>Anakin didn’t know what to say, he was completely baffled. He had known that Obi-Wan cared about him, but he had always thought that it was just the way a Master cared for their  Padawan.   </p><p>“I…” Anakin started, but no words would come out. </p><p>“It’s alright,” Obi-Wan said gently and he sounded more tired than ever before. “I’m not expecting anything from you. I never have. I always knew that you didn’t see me that way and I have long since accepted that it would come to nothing. That’s the reason I didn’t want to tell you.” Obi-Wan sighed and it sounded raspy and labored. “My feelings are my problem and my fault. That was the reason no Master wanted to train me to begin with. I have always been too emotional.”</p><p>Again Anakin felt anger rising inside of him, not directed at Obi-Wan this time, but at the Jedi Council and the Masters that followed a Code that was too rigid and failed to realize that they were emotional beings no matter what that stupid Code said. </p><p>“Becoming attached and feeling compassion and love for others is not a weakness. It’s a strength,” Anakin said and he thought of Padmé, her face filled his thoughts. “Fighting in this war I sometimes feel like suffocating. Like drowning in grief and death and never emerging again. But Padmé pulls me back up. She’s  my anchor and she gives me the strength to keep fighting. Even if it seems more and more hopeless with every passing day.”</p><p>“It does, doesn’t it?” Obi-Wan agreed, before he started coughing again. </p><p>Anakin’s eyes fell closed. It would take too much effort to open them again, so he didn’t.</p><p>“Sometimes I think this war is never going to end,” Obi-Wan said slowly, dragging the words at the end. </p><p>Anakin noticed it, but with every passing moment it became harder to stay awake. “But it has to,” he said. “End, I mean. Eventually one side has to win.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Obi-Wan replied faintly. “But which one is that going to be?”</p><p>Obi-Wan’s last words were barely audible and there was a thought in Anakin’s mind that they shouldn’t fall asleep, but he didn’t have the strength left to remember why and so a moment later he slipped into unconsciousness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>&lt;&lt; Coruscant, Jedi Temple, Halls of Healing &gt;&gt;</em>
</p><p>Anakin woke up slowly, his body sluggish and heavy, like he was fighting his way through a thick mist. Opening his eyes took a lot of effort, but eventually he managed to do it and his eyelids flickered open. He blinked a few times and it took a moment before he could see where he was. </p><p>He was in the Temple, in the Halls of Healing to be precise, and he was lying on a comfortable bed with a soft pillow behind his head. </p><p>For a moment he was disoriented, but then everything came rushing back to him. The mission on Lanteeb. Torbel. The droid attack. The shield failing. The surge in the powerplant that threatened to kill them all before the droids would get their chance. Obi-Wan and him slowly dying of damotite poisoning and then… nothing.  </p><p>With great effort Anakin turned his head a little to the left to take in more of his surroundings and when his eyes had focused, he found a familiar figure lying in an identical bed next to him. </p><p>It was Obi-Wan. Sleeping peacefully, covered by a white blanket. Anakin could see his chest rising and falling with every breath. He was pale and sickly thin, but he was alive. </p><p>They were both alive. Anakin had no idea how that could be possible, but they were both still here. </p><p>Anakin’s eyes fell closed again. He felt weak and heavy, but a quick survey of his body told him that he was fine otherwise. Nothing hurt.  </p><p>Even though he was grateful to be alive and even more grateful for Obi-Wan to be alive as well, he remembered the things he had told Obi-Wan and the things Obi-Wan had told him while they had been lying on the hard floor of the powerplant. Things they had only shared with each other, because they had been sure they were going to die. </p><p>They hadn’t died though and that made everything so much more complicated. Because now they would have to find a way to live with what they had told each other. And Anakin was very much not looking forward to the conversation they would have to have. </p><p>+++</p><p>When Anakin was released from the Halls of Healing two days later, Master Vokara Che had decided to keep Obi-Wan sedated for another 12 hours at least. Anakin had never been what could be called a model patient, but Obi-Wan was much worse and Master Che knew that she could only get him to rest while he was still unconscious. </p><p>Anakin was grateful that he had been allowed to leave the Halls of Healing while Obi-Wan was still sleeping. It gave him a reprieve from talking to Obi-Wan just yet and he needed more time to order his thoughts. On the other hand, he was worried that Obi-Wan’s body needed longer to recuperate than his own had. </p><p>Master Damsin had told the Council and Master Che what had happened on Lanteeb and it seemed that when Obi-Wan had used the Force to heal so many of the villagers his body had suffered as a consequence. Whereas   Anakin had only used  the Force to keep the generators running, therefore exerting his body less. Besides, Anakin was younger and his body had been in better condition to begin with. Obi-Wan was not generally very good at taking care of himself and he always suppressed his own needs for things like food or sleep and instead concentrated on making sure that everyone else was taken care of.  </p><p>Anakin was told that it had been Ahsoka and Master Windu who had found him and Obi-Wan inside the sealed compartment of the powerplant. After getting them out, Obi-Wan and Anakin had been brought on board of Coruscant Sky and put in an emergency bacta tank while the ship had exhausted its engines to reach Coruscant as fast as possible. Meanwhile, Dr. Netzl had already been successful in creating an antidote for Lok Durd’s bioweapon. Anakin and Obi-Wan had been given the first two doses and the antidote had proven very effective against damotite poisoning as well. Without that antidote Anakin and Obi-Wan wouldn’t have survived. </p><p>Anakin was on strict orders from Master Che not to exhaust himself and to take it easy for the next tenday. His body was still weak and he needed time to regain his strength before he could return to the front lines. Anakin for once hadn’t argued, grateful to be able to get out of the Halls of Healing as fast as possible. He knew that he would eventually have to talk to Obi-Wan, but he wasn’t feeling ready for that yet. </p><p>That was the problem with revealing your closest guarded secrets to someone in the face of death. There was always the possibility that you would survive against all odds. </p><p>Once Anakin reached his quarters he called Padmé, but he was informed by her handmaiden Teckla Minnau that Senator Amidala was still on Naboo and making sure the refugees from Lanteeb were welcomed amicably. She was expected back tomorrow morning though. Upon asking, Teckla told Anakin the time that Padmé’s ship was expected to arrive on Coruscant and she promised to refer a message to Padmé that Anakin would visit her in her apartment an hour later.  </p><p>Anakin ended the call feeling disappointed and angry. He wanted nothing more than pulling Padmé into his arms again and kissing her soft lips, feeling her warm body against his and never letting her go. But he was a Jedi and she was a Senator and this was the price they were paying for being together at all.  </p><p> +++</p><p>
  <em>&lt;&lt; Coruscant, Jedi Temple, Knight Skywalkers quarters &gt;&gt;</em>
</p><p>It was still midmorning, when Anakin heard a knock in his door. He looked up from the droid parts he had been tinkering with, just to give himself something to focus on until it was time to go and see Padmé and he instantly knew who was standing on the other side of that door. </p><p>For a moment he entertained the idea of simply pretending he wasn’t there. He knew that even though Obi-Wan had a door code for his quarters, his Master would respect Anakin’s decision not to see him. This would change nothing though and it was better to get it over with.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Anakin let the hydrospanner fall onto his workbench, before standing up and opening the door. </p><p>Just like he had known by his Master’s Force presence, it was Obi-Wan standing in front of the door and he looked absolutely horrible. Way too thin and with dark shadows under his eyes. His beard was too long and he still looked weary, but the tunic and robe he wore were in pristine condition. </p><p>Anakin suspected that Obi-Wan had just been released from the Halls of Healing and he had come straight here to talk to Anakin. Contrary to himself, Obi-Wan tended to tackle unpleasant things head on to get them over with quickly, while Anakin was the type of person that tried to postpone and ignore unpleasant things, hoping they would go away eventually so he didn’t have to deal with them at all. </p><p>Having endured Anakin’s scrutiny for a moment, Obi-Wan smiled tightly. “Can I come in?”</p><p>Anakin hesitated for a moment, but he had opened the door already. Finally he nodded, before stepping inside and letting his former Master into his quarters. Usually Obi-Wan would make a comment about the chaos that always reigned in Anakin’s room and especially on his work station, but not this time. Obi-Wan didn’t seem to notice the clothes and droid parts at all while walking into the middle of the room and then turning around. </p><p>Anakin closed the door and turned to face Obi-Wan, not knowing what to expect. He crossed his arms in front of his chest in a defensive gesture and waited. </p><p>Obi-Wan raked his fingers through his hair, before taking a deep breath. “I just want you to know that I won’t tell the Council about your marriage to Padmé or about what happened on Tatooine.” </p><p>Relief filled Anakin and it felt like a heavy weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He nodded once, still guarded. “Thank you.” </p><p>Obi-Wan nodded as well, before he continued. “And I’m not expecting anything from you. I never wanted to burden you with my feelings and I am deeply sorry. I know that you don’t return my feelings and that is something that I have to deal with. Nevertheless, I do love you and I care about you a great deal. You are everything to me and I hope that this won’t affect the way we  work together and that we can still be friends.” </p><p>Obi-Wan had already said that much on Lanteeb, but they had thought that they were going to die back then. Anakin didn’t know what he had expected, but that hadn’t been it. In hindsight he realized that he should have expected just that, because this was Obi-Wan. And Obi-Wan always put others first, completely disregarding his own wellbeing and his own emotions. Right now Anakin could feel nothing from his Master. His shields were as thick as durasteel and the bond between them was completely silent. </p><p>Before Anakin could say anything, Obi-Wan nodded again, like he had said everything he had wanted to say. </p><p>“I won’t keep you any longer then. Master Yoda told me that Senator Amidala is arriving back on Coruscant this morning, after having helped welcoming the Lanteeban refugees on Naboo. I’m sure you want to see her as soon as you can.”</p><p>With that Obi-Wan turned around and went to the door. Anakin wanted to say something, but he didn’t know what, and then Obi-Wan had already opened the door and left Anakin’s quarters.</p><p>+++</p><p>
  <em>&lt;&lt; Coruscant, Senate District, 500 Republica &gt;&gt;</em>
</p><p>When Anakin arrived at 500 Republica nearly one hour later, he was still thinking about his conversation with Obi-Wan. Well, it hadn’t been an actual conversation, more like Obi-Wan had been talking and Anakin had been listening. He hadn’t been able to come up with something to say and he had the impression that Obi-Wan had not expected him to say anything at all.   </p><p>The security guards at the entrance of the building let Anakin pass and he took the private elevator up to Padmé’s apartment. She opened the door herself and after Anakin had entered, she slung her arms around him and held on to him tightly, leaning her head against his chest. </p><p>“Oh Anakin. I’ve been so worried! They told me that the antidote had worked, that you would be fine, but that was all the information I could ask for.”</p><p>Anakin held her close, burying his face in her hair and closing his eyes. Her familiar scent calmed him and he reveled in the ability to hold his angel in his arms once again. </p><p>“It’s alright, my love,” Anakin said softly and kissed her hair. “I’m here now. And I heard that was mostly thanks to you. If you hadn’t mobilized the civilian fleet that supported the battle group, they wouldn’t have been able to break through the blockade and get to us in time.”</p><p>Padmé looked up. “Bail helped a great deal,” she reminded him and Anakin had to smile. His angel was always so modest.</p><p>“But I was told that it had been your idea. So as far as I’m concerned, you were the one who saved me.”</p><p>“I’m just glad you’re back here with me.”</p><p>Anakin took her face in his hands, softly caressing her cheeks and looking deep into her eyes. </p><p>“I love you. You are everything to me.” </p><p>Then he leaned forward and kissed her. Her lips were wonderfully soft under his and she opened her mouth without hesitation. He kissed her deeply, holding her close and letting her feel how much she meant to him.</p><p>All of a sudden however, he remembered what Obi-Wan had said to him earlier. Just like Anakin had told Padmé that he loved her and that she was everything to him, Obi-Wan had said those exact same words to him. Anakin tried pushing those thoughts away, but if his wife was one thing, it was being perceptive. </p><p>Padmé broke the kiss and looked at him with a worried expression in her eyes. “Ani my love, what is it?”</p><p>Anakin tried to fake a smile and shook his head dismissively. “It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.”</p><p>Padmé had always been able to seen through his excuses, and this time was no different. She cocked her head and raised one eyebrow. </p><p>Anakin knew that she wouldn’t let this go and he didn’t want to lie to her. So he took a deep breath and started at the beginning.  </p><p>“On Lanteeb after we had saved the powerplant from overloading and had been sealed in that compartment with the damotite smoke, Obi-Wan and I had thought we were going to die. I told him about us. About our marriage and about what happened on Tatooine when my mother died.”</p><p>Padmé looked at him, understanding dawning in her eyes. “Oh Ani, you’re afraid that he will tell the Council, aren’t you?”</p><p>Anakin shook his head though. “No that’s not it. He said that he wouldn’t tell them.” </p><p>“Then what is it?” Padmé asked softly.</p><p>Anakin took another deep breath. “He told me that he loved me.”</p><p>To his surprise Padmé smiled fondly. “Of course he does.” </p><p>“Not like that,” Anakin tried to clarify. “He said he was in love with me.”</p><p>Padmé’s smile turned even softer and she looked at him patiently, like she was indulging a child. “I know.” </p><p>Anakin had to blink several times, before he was able to come up with a reply. “What? How can you know that?”</p><p>“Because I’m a woman,” Padmé answered, smiling impishly for a moment. “I love you with all my heart, Anakin. And Obi-Wan sometimes looks at you the same way that I look at you.”</p><p>“Since when?”</p><p>“Since I met the both of you again and you were assigned to be my security detail. After the assassination attempt.” </p><p>Anakin shook his head in disbelief. “But I had still been his Padawan back then.” </p><p>Padmé laughed, clearly amused. “I’m pretty sure Obi-Wan had only just started realizing back then that you had become a man. It hadn’t been a romantic kind of love yet, not really. But he looked at you like you were everything to him. That’s never stopped and after you had been knighted, it wasn’t hard to see that Obi-Wan had finally allowed his love for you to turn into something more.” </p><p>Anakin tried to wrap his head around it, but there was something that didn’t quite make sense. “If you knew, then why did you marry me?”<br/>
Padmé smiled tenderly. “Because I fell in love with you. I realized that I would never have you all to myself. I would always have to share you with him and with the Jedi, but I accepted that.” Then she shrugged. “And I also knew that Obi-Wan would never act on his feelings for you.” </p><p>“He said that he won’t,” Anakin replied hastily. “That he’s not expecting anything from me.” </p><p>Padmé nodded. “He is Obi-Wan. He would sooner die than pressure you into anything you don’t want.” Then she looked at him questioningly. “But you do want to, don’t you?”</p><p>Anakin’s eyes widened and he shook his head, utterly horrified. “What? No! I love you Padmé!”</p><p>“I know that, Ani. And I love you,” Padmé said softly and to Anakin’s astonishment she didn’t seem to be angry at all. “But you do love Obi-Wan as well, don’t you?</p><p>Anakin wanted to protest again, but the look on Padmé’s face made him pause. Even though he had tried not to think about it too much, he had wondered if he had feelings for Obi-Wan that were more than what a former Padawan should feel for their former Master. He remembered how angry he had become on the mission where they had protected the Duchess of Mandalore, Satine, and Anakin had learned that Obi-Wan and Satine had been lovers a long time ago. Hearing Obi-Wan confess that he would have left the Order for Satine had hurt, because Anakin had always wanted that kind of devotion from Obi-Wan himself. He wanted Obi-Wan to belong to him, to always stay with him and if it should ever come to it, leave the Order with him. And now knowing that he had had that devotion from his former Master all along, made something inside him sing with joy. </p><p>“Yes. I do love him,” Anakin admitted faintly, feeling horrible as the words left his mouth. </p><p>Padmé however looked at him caringly and she lifted her arms to take his face in her hands, softly caressing his cheeks.  </p><p>“Oh, my love. Just because you’ve realized that you love Obi-Wan doesn’t mean that you love me any less. I know that. I understand. You are The Team. A part of you has always belonged to him, whether you acknowledged that or not. I accepted that a long time ago and I always knew that there might come a day, when you would accept it as well.”</p><p>“So you’re not angry at all?” Anakin asked cautiously and Padmé shook her head, smiling softly.  </p><p>Anakin considered that for a moment, before looking at her questioningly. “What are we going to do now?”</p><p>“Do you want to leave me?”</p><p>Anakin shook his head at once, eyes widening in alarm. “No! Of course not! I love you. I would never leave you!” </p><p>Padmé smiled reassuringly, before pushing up on tiptoes to kiss him gently. “I know that Ani. I just needed you to say it. I want you to be happy and if Obi-Wan makes you happy, then I’m giving you permission.” </p><p>Anakin blinked several times, trying to make sense of what Padmé had just said, but failing. </p><p>“I don’t understand,” he admitted after a moment. </p><p>“You love Obi-Wan, and you love me,” Padmé summarized. “It’s possible to love more than one person at the same time. Every love is different, but that doesn’t make it any less real. I’m giving you permission to be with Obi-Wan if you want to.” </p><p>Anakin stared at her for several long moments, before opening his senses to the Force, trying to discern if Padmé was only saying these things because she wanted to make him happy, while in actuality she was miserable at the prospect of Anakin doing what she was offering. There was no such feeling in the Force around them though. All he could feel was Padmé’s love for him alongside understanding and acceptance. She had meant every word she had said, but Anakin couldn’t comprehend how she could be so selfless.</p><p>“Why?” </p><p>Padmé smiled tenderly. “Because I love you. And Obi-Wan loves you. And you deserve to be loved. I know that I can’t be with you most of the time, because we are living in different worlds and our relationship has to stay a secret. But Obi-Wan can be with you when I can’t and he understands you in ways that I am not able to. You have so much love to give Ani and you thrive on affection and closeness. I want you to be happy and I think that we could make this work between the three of us if Obi-Wan is willing to try.”</p><p>Anakin looked at his angel in amazement. She was so beautiful and kind and smart and sometimes he couldn’t quite fathom how such a perfect creature could love him the way she did. At the same time he was completely overwhelmed by what Padmé was suggesting. He had only just acknowledged that he might have feelings for his former Master that were more than friendship. He did love Obi-Wan, but he needed a little more time to wrap his head around the fact that he had a romantic interest in him. </p><p>“I’m not sure I can decide right now,” Anakin said finally.  </p><p>Padmé just smiled. “You don’t have to. Just think about it. But don’t take too long. The Galaxy is at war and none of us know how much time we have left.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>&lt;&lt; Coruscant, 500 Republica, Senator Amidala’s Apartment &gt;&gt;</em>
</p><p>Anakin watched as C-3PO ushered Obi-Wan into Padmé’s apartment after his former Master had excited the private elevator. It was already dark outside and the lights of the constant air traffic were visible in the distance through the arched windows.</p><p>Obi-Wan looked better. The last two days of resting, eating three meals a day and sleeping in a soft bed for a whole night had done wonders for his health. The look in his eyes was guarded though and Anakin couldn’t blame him. He hadn’t been sure if Obi-Wan would accept Padme´’s invitation in the first place, but Obi-Wan had come, despite seemingly dreading the conversation ahead of him. </p><p>When Obi-Wan noticed Anakin standing in front of one of the yellow sofas in the reception area, he paused for a moment, looking surprised. Apparently he had not anticipated that Anakin would be there as well. Before Obi-Wan could say anything Padmé rounded the corner on the other side of the room. She smiled brightly upon seeing Obi-Wan, deliberately ignoring the awkward tension in the room and passing the sofas to greet him. </p><p>“Obi-Wan, thank you for coming. It’s so good to see you.”</p><p>Obi-Wan smiled as well, but Anakin could see that it was forced. “Padmé, thank you for inviting me,” he said, polite but reserved. “To be honest, I had thought about declining. That wouldn’t have made things easier though, so here I am. I had not anticipated Anakin being here as well.”</p><p>“This concerns all three of us,” Padmé replied. “But why don’t we sit down? 3PO would you please bring us some refreshments?”</p><p>“Of course Mistress”, the droid replied, before slowly walking in the direction of the kitchen. </p><p>Padmé indicated for Obi-Wan to take a seat on one of the sofas, before she and Anakin sat down on the other one across from Obi-Wan.</p><p>“I’m glad you’re  back safely, Obi-Wan,” Padmé said once they were seated. “I was terribly worried. The news we received from the battle group that freed Lanteeb from the Separatists was horrible and the refugees from Torbel, that Naboo has taken in, were exhausted and weary. A lot of them told me that they only survived because the two of you saved them.” </p><p>Obi-Wan pressed his lips together for a moment before answering. “We did our best, but we had also been responsible for their plight by coming to their village in the first place.“</p><p>“That wasn’t your fault,” Padmé replied. “Count Dooku was responsible for the destruction of their village, and Lok Durd. You saved those people.” </p><p>Obi-Wan didn’t reply and he forced himself to smile tightly once again. Anakin could see that he was still blaming himself for not being able to stop Lok Durd sooner and for deciding to stay in Torbel. </p><p>C-3PO returned from the kitchen, holding a serving tray with three cups. Once he had reached them, he offered one cup to each of them and waited politely for further instructions.</p><p>“That would be all 3PO, thank you,” Padmé said and the droid nodded, before leaving them alone again. </p><p>They all took a sip from their glasses and Padmé was the first to put her drink down on the small table in front of the sofas. </p><p>“Let’s not talk anymore about what happened on Lanteeb though,” she began.</p><p>Obi-Wan didn’t wait for her to continue, but raised an eyebrow. “I thought that was exactly the reason why you invited me here.” His tone was slightly sarcastic and Anakin wanted to say something but he wasn’t quite sure what, when he then noticed Padmé looking at Obi-Wan with a soft expression in her eyes.</p><p>“You may have told Anakin about your feelings for him on Lanteeb and even though Anakin needed time to come to terms with the fact that he has feelings for you as well, this wasn’t news to me. I already knew that you love Anakin. I knew it from the moment I met the two of you again after the attempts on my life all those years ago. I hadn’t been quite sure if you were oblivious to it at first or if you had just decided that it couldn’t be, due to your vows towards the Jedi Order, but I have always known.” </p><p>Obi-Wan closed his eyes in defeat and shook his head slightly. “Padmé, I have already told Anakin that I’m not expecting anything from him and I have no intention of coming between the two of you.”</p><p>“I know that, Obi-Wan. And as I’ve just said I accepted a long time ago that the two of you share a unique bond,” Padmé answered. “I know that Anakin loves me, I’m not doubting that, but I also know that you love him as well. And I want the both of you to be happy.”</p><p>Obi-Wan’s brows furrowed. “I don’t understand.” </p><p>Padmé’s smile turned even softer and Anakin had come to know that smile very well over the years. It was reserved for times when he was being an idiot and failed to see what was right in front of his eyes.</p><p>“I’m giving you permission, Obi-Wan. Both of you,” Padmé explained patiently.</p><p>Obi-Wan stared at her for a long moment, before looking at Anakin questioningly.</p><p>Anakin cleared his throat and he could feel himself blushing. “I realized that I have feelings for you as well. Feelings that are more than friendship. Romantic feelings.”</p><p>Obi-Wan frowned, his expression guarded. “What are you saying?”</p><p>Anakin shrugged. “I love you.”</p><p>“You love me,” Obi-Wan repeated and Anakin nodded.</p><p>“And you want to be with me,” Obi-Wan clarified slowly.</p><p>Anakin nodded again. “Yes. If that’s something you want as well, that is,” he added hastily. </p><p>Obi-Wan shook his head in disbelief, before looking at Padmé. “And you’re alright with that?”</p><p>“I already told Anakin. You can love more than one person,” Padmé said softly. “Love isn’t something that becomes less when shared. If there was more love in the Galaxy then maybe we wouldn’t  be having this terrible war.” </p><p>Obi-Wan shook his head, in shock over what was being offered to him. “But how would that work?” </p><p>Padmé shrugged lightly. “We will find a way. The important thing is that we’re all on the same page. I’m willing to share Anakin with you, Obi-Wan, if you promise that you won’t try taking him away from me and that you will be there for him when I can’t be. I love Anakin with all my heart and I want him to be happy.” </p><p>She extended her hand towards Anakin next to her and linked their fingers together, while smiling lovingly at him. Then she looked back at Obi-Wan with raised eyebrows. </p><p>“So, what do you say?” </p><p>Obi-Wan didn’t answer right away, but after a moment he took a deep breath and the smile that appeared on his lips, was the first real smile, that Anakin had seen all evening. </p><p>“I’m willing to try.”</p><p>Padmé smiled brightly, squeezing Anakin’s hand slightly. “Wonderful!” she said happily, before taking a look at the chrono on a small table near the wall. “Alright I will be off then. Bail has invited me to dinner. I’m sure you still remember what an excellent cook he is so I’m not passing up on an opportunity like that. Afterwards he wants to discuss the new tax bill for the Traders Guild that will be introduced to the Senate next week so it will be quite late before I get back. And that means you can stay here for as long as you like.”  </p><p>She smiled cunningly, before giving Anakin a swift kiss. Then she stood up, took her purse and walked towards the elevator. After stepping inside, she turned around and smiled one last time, before the elevator doors closed in front of her. </p><p>Anakin stared at the closed doors. He had had no idea that Padmé was planning on leaving him and Obi-Wan here on their own and her mischievous smile had indicated that she expected them to do more than just talking. Anakin felt himself blushing again and when he looked back at Obi-Wan, it became clear that Obi-Wan was just as uncomfortable in this situation as Anakin was. They both tried to not look at each other, until Anakin couldn’t take it any longer and cleared his throat. </p><p>“Well, this is awkward,” he said.</p><p>Obi-Wan answered with a snort. “Yes, it is,” he agreed.</p><p>When Anakin looked at him though, he could see Obi-Wan grinning wryly and suddenly the mood in the room felt lighter. Anakin wondered why he had been embarrassed in the first place. This was Obi-Wan. He knew Anakin like no one else, besides Padmé, and despite everything that Obi-Wan had recently learned about Anakin, he was still there. </p><p>“What are we going to do now?” Anakin finally asked. </p><p>Obi-Wan shrugged. “I meant what I said, Anakin. We don’t have to do anything. Just because Padmé gave us permission to pursue a relationship with each other, doesn’t mean that anything has to happen between us now. The last thing I want to do is pressure you into doing something you’re not comfortable with.”</p><p>Anakin considered that for a moment. He had never given much thought to being with a man, because he had always been content with pursuing human women. But there was something about Obi-Wan that intrigued him and maybe this fascination had always been there. Anakin couldn’t say for sure. Since he had realized that he had romantic feelings for Obi-Wan, and Padmé had given him her permission, Anakin had started thinking about what it would be like to be intimate with his former Master. In fact, those thoughts had been going through his head almost constantly for the last two days now. </p><p>“I don’t know what I would be comfortable with,” Anakin said and allowed a cocky smile to appear on his lips. “But I am willing to find out. If you are that is, Master.”</p><p>Obi-Wan looked slightly alarmed, before raising his hand and index finger. “Okay, first thing: don’t call me Master while we are doing that. Ever.”</p><p>Anakin laughed and winked. “I was just kidding. The days where I had to follow your orders are thankfully over.”</p><p>“Not that you ever actually listened to my orders back then,” Obi-Wan grumbled. </p><p>“I listened to your advice though,” Anakin replied, but Obi-Wan just raised an eyebrow. </p><p>Anakin shrugged. “Well most of the time.” </p><p>The eyebrow only rose higher.</p><p>“When it was good advice. Which it mostly was,” Anakin conceded. </p><p>Obi-Wan couldn’t contain an amused smile any longer and then he apparently decided to put Anakin out of his misery. </p><p>“Well then, if you’re not interested in me taking the lead here”, Obi-Wan insinuated, “then I propose that you come over here and find out what you’re comfortable with, so we know where we can go from there.”</p><p>A grin slowly stretched across Anakin’s face. He stood up from his sofa and crossed the distance between them with two steps, before sitting astride Obi-Wan’s thighs. </p><p>“This for example, was very good advice,” Anakin informed Obi-Wan in a low voice, before leaning forward and balancing himself with one hand on Obi-Wan’s chest. He raised his other hand and slid his thumb across Obi-Wan’s bottom lip, mesmerized by the sight of Obi-Wan slowly parting his lips to give Anakin better access.</p><p>Anakin felt Obi-Wan’s hands move to his hips, but other than that Obi-Wan just kept looking at him with an intense expression in his eyes, allowing Anakin to do whatever he wanted. Never having been one for patience, Anakin let his hand slide to Obi-Wan’s neck, before leaning forward and pressing their lips together. </p><p>The kiss started soft and gentle, just a cautious movement of lips on lips. The beard felt weird at first, but not bad, and then something seemed to ignite between them. Obi-Wan dug his fingers into Anakin’s tights and when Obi-Wan opened his mouth, Anakin was utterly lost. He kissed Obi-Wan with an intensity and desperation that he had only ever felt with Padmé. Using both of his hands to hold Obi-Wan’s face, the kiss turned nearly violent, but neither of them cared about the occasional clash of teeth or their noses bumping against each other.</p><p>Anakin was only dimly aware of the Force swirling around them as the blood rushed in his ears. From one second to the other he was rock hard and he felt Obi-Wan’s answering hardness in front of him. Not being able to hold himself back, Anakin started moving his hips against Obi-Wan, still kissing him fiercely and barely getting enough air in his lungs. He had somehow decided that breathing was completely overrated and the only thing that still mattered was feeling Obi-Wan’s lips against his and the delicious friction between them. </p><p>Obi-Wan seemed to be totally on board with that course of action, because he started moving his hips in turn and his hands wandered to Anakin’s ass to get better leverage. What had already been amazing suddenly turned into not nearly being enough and Anakin’s movements became desperate and erratic. It only took a few more motions of his hips and Anakin reached the peak he had been chasing. Breaking the kiss and moaning loudly, Anakin came right there in his pants. The Force between them, and the depth of his emotions right then, pulled Obi-Wan along as well and he followed Anakin over the edge only a second later, his eyes falling closed as his whole body tensed. </p><p>Anakin fell forward, nearly boneless, bracing himself with his hands on Obi-Wan’s chest. He was trying to catch his breath again now that his body had realized that breathing was indeed a necessity. A moment later Obi-Wan opened his eyes and looked up at Anakin. Obi-Wan’s pupils were still blown wide and there was a flush visible under the fair skin of his cheeks. He looked absolutely adorable. </p><p>The feeling of happiness that rose inside of Anakin was all consuming and he knew that he was radiating it through their old Master and Padawan bond, that had never been separated, but he didn’t care in the slightest. </p><p>Obi-Wan smiled lovingly at him and his eyes twinkled. “Well I’d say we don’t have to be concerned with you not being comfortable with this.”</p><p>Anakin laughed softly. “No I don’t think so either.”   </p><p>“Well then,” Obi-Wan began. “How about we find out what else you’re comfortable with? We have the whole evening after all.”</p><p>A wide grin stretched across Anakin’s face. “As surprising as this might be to you as my former Master, I have absolutely no objections with that plan.”    </p><p>+++</p><p>
  <em>&lt;&lt; Naboo, several kilometers outside of the capitol Theed &gt;&gt;</em>
</p><p>“Greti, where are you?”</p><p>Greti looked up from the small orange and blue striped frog in the grass in front of her. She had sat down to get a better look at it and had watched it hop around for a while, mesmerized by its bright colors. It was astonishing what kind of animals could be found just behind the small house Greti and her mother Bohle were sharing with a local woman named Saré.</p><p>Greti liked Saré and the little village where the Lanteeban refuges had been settled in. The people were very kind to them and everything was so colorful! Not only the trees and the flowers, but the clothes as well. Greti had gotten a bright blue dress that Saré had picked for her, because she had said it matched Greti’s eyes. The only thing Greti still found hard to get used to were the non-human residents of the village. They came from several different worlds and had strange colored faces and hair and one of them even had four arms. Most of the other Lanteeban refugees were still afraid of those non-humans, but Greti’s reserve against them was slowly turning into curiosity. Having four arms must be really useful sometimes!</p><p>Standing up, Greti patted a few blades of grass from her blue dress, before quickly rounding the house and running back to the street to see what Teeba Sufi wanted from her. Teeba Sufi was only living a few houses away from Greti and her mother, but the village was not big and all the Lanteeban refugees had found a place to stay. </p><p>When she reached the street, Greti saw that Teeba Sufi was not alone. A man was standing next to her, clad in a cream colored tunic and a brown cloak. He was old with short white hair and a trimmed white beard, but he had kind eyes and when he saw Greti he smiled warmly.</p><p>“There you are Greti. There is someone here who wants to talk to you,” Teeba Sufi said, gesturing to the man next to her. </p><p>Greti looked at him curiously. She had never seen him before. “Hello, who are you?”</p><p>The man smiled kindly. “Hello Greti, my name is Djinn Altis. I’ve come a long way to see you, because a friend of mine, Obi-Wan Kenobi, said you are a very special young lady. Tell me Greti, what do you already know about the Force?” </p><p> </p><p>End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to my beta ToolMusicLover! You are amazing!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>